


【龙龄】汹涌情事

by GreeNapple57



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeNapple57/pseuds/GreeNapple57
Summary: 《银河爱情故事》的番外，关于张某龄不幸中招的故事。
Kudos: 15





	【龙龄】汹涌情事

他想他不该接过那一杯苏格兰威士忌。  
浓烈的香气从唇齿间流淌下去，沿路烧起难言的热辣感。酒液在胃里慢悠悠晃荡着，他整个人也像要发酵了一般，闻着哪里都醺醺的，有威士忌的醇香。  
他只喝了小半杯，还有一丁点琥珀色的液体在杯底摇曳泛光。威士忌再烈，怎么也不该这么醉，全身酥软到快要失态的地步。  
……不，不只是醉了，还有某个难以启齿之地，也在隐秘地蠢动。  
跌跌撞撞闯进洗手间，张九龄撑着水台，抬头看向镜中自己。  
明明总是给人严肃冷硬之感的英挺面容，此时却微醺着，双颊泛起淡淡薄红，眸子里闪着细碎水光，氤氲一场雾蒙蒙的细雨。嘴唇也染上了绯色，怎么看都有一种说不出的妩媚。  
他自己心里也别扭，一边腹诽着“女气”，一边撩一把冷水来扑了扑脸。  
被冰凉的水一激，昏昏沉沉的大脑总算清醒了些，却也衬着身下难言之欲更加无以忽视。  
他再糊涂也明白，这是着了别人的道儿了。  
＊  
张九龄冷着一张脸进了隔间，褪下裤子打算随便解决一下。  
弯腰时，一张卡片从他的大衣兜里掉出来:“皇帝陛下托我送来的新婚礼物。安分些，好好享受陛下的恩赐吧。”  
张九龄攥着卡片气得眼前发黑。那个盖尔出现在宴会上时，他就隐隐觉得有些不对——王九龙特意嘱咐过这人物近来颇受皇帝倚重，叫他离这不好惹的男人远一些。他有心躲避，可这男人偏偏不依不饶地缠上来，却尽是没话找话，都是些无关痛痒的寒暄。  
现在倒好，大意失荆州，在宴会大典开始之前便情欲涌动不说，偏偏这宴会还开设在隶属于军部的银河礼舰上，若是在此时被刺激得发情期提前，他这脸面往哪里搁！  
更可怕的是，没发现时还好，意识到那处不适之后，连身体里更深处都痒起来，肚子里的器官仿佛变成软烫的肉，总觉得下一秒就会化成一滩水，非要什么物事狠狠怼进来弄一弄，才能堪堪止痒……  
事发突然，情况却已万分紧急——至少对于张九龄的前半生来说，这么“危急”的时刻还是他第一次遇见。他在军部，虽说处境艰难微妙，他却自保得极好，哪里吃过这种暗亏！  
他一边恨恨，一边控制不住地倚在墙边难耐地喘息，手指犹豫着抚弄那话儿，却怎么也不敢往下一步。  
他上身还整整齐齐穿着笔挺军装，裆部却已然鼓胀起来，前端不停流水，将裤子晕出一小滩深色的湿痕。身为帝国少将，却躲在卫生间里淫荡地发情，一只手还滑进裤子里隐秘自渎，这种认知的反差叫他忍不住战栗起来，仰起头避开胸前荣誉勋章的金属闪光。  
身体愈发火热，意识也逐渐不复清醒，他开始哼出声，沙哑的声线带上了情欲和小小的促音，听起来来像是软软的呜咽。  
指甲不慎刮过呤口，尖锐的快意一瞬间掠过全身，他难忍地皱着眉，按捺住喉头的闷哼，挺直腰狠狠抖了两下。前面射出了白灼的精液，短暂的高潮后，他的腰软得不像话，身子顺着墙慢慢滑下去。  
一低头，张九龄更是羞耻不已——他的胸不知什么时候涨了起来，本就由于肌肉而显得鼓囊囊的胸脯现在就像少女的初乳，奶尖儿处更是透出青涩的粉嫩，尖尖地顶出来，一手便能包覆住这小小的蜜桃。  
他心中难堪更甚，偏偏此时腿间那处已受不了地一开一合起来，不间断地吐出晶莹的水儿来，流得他大腿间湿漉漉亮晶晶一片，军裤黏答答贴着腿根，叫人只需扒开大腿一望就知道这Omega早就浪了一屁股水儿。  
燥热一阵阵地逼上来，情欲叫嚣迫人，若不是张九龄定力异于常人，此时早就不知身处何处今夕何夕了。  
这样下去不行。他自己没办法应付这个……  
实在是难受得紧了，张九龄豁出脸去，管他的丢人羞耻，他得去找王九龙——情况乐观的话，王九龙会知道怎么解这药性；若是没办法——  
那他也……那他也……  
——他也愿意。  
张九龄从不知道自己这么淫荡，脑子里不受控制地浮现另一个男人的赤裸躯体，竟然还有感觉得直颤栗，就这么想着王九龙的笑容，再次射满了灰绿色的军裤。  
＊  
跌跌撞撞穿过回廊，张九龄在拐角处猝不及防地和某人撞了个满怀。一撞之下，他本就一塌糊涂的脑子愈发混乱，只感觉那人眼疾手快地揽住他的腰间，有力的手将他好好地固定在怀。  
“……九龄？你没事吧？”  
熟悉的气息温柔而坚定地将他包围。王九龙还穿着精贵合身的亲王礼服，猩红色的斗篷围在肩上，似乎是还未来得及换上便服。  
看着王九龙黑色的眼睛映出他目前情热的模样，张九龄一时羞愤难耐，好久才辨认出他眼中紧张焦急的情绪。  
张九龄声音低哑，似乎难于启齿，但难掩气息紊乱火热：“王九龙……我喝了盖尔给我的东西……”  
王九龙看他双眸水润，两颊潮红，眼尾都被逼人的情欲熏成殷红，立刻就明白了现在的情状。他眸中阴冷，一边沉下心考虑皇帝究竟意欲何为，一边捞起张九龄的身体倚在自己怀中：“你还好吗？”  
他不敢放开张九龄——他的身子简直软得不像话，像是一滩融化了的蜜糖。  
王九龙咬开一瓶治疗药水灌给张九龄，却无济于事。他皱起眉头，也有些不知所措——偏偏赶上这个微妙的时间地点……  
“我现在的情况有一点危险。”张九龄倍感耻辱地咬紧了下唇，知道此时唯有依靠王九龙，再羞耻也得如实相告：“最坏的结果……恐怕会引起发情期提前。”  
王九龙没说什么，墨黑眼瞳中有什么在缓缓沉淀。外面不是说这种事的地方，他脱下斗篷裹住张九龄，拦腰将他抱起，一闪身进了旁边的休息室中，  
这间休息室通常作为备用，空间很狭小，统共也只有一桌二椅。幸好常温系统开着，比走廊里凉爽许多。张九龄挣扎着用舰长权限解除了监视设备，随即攀着王九龙的肩膀大口喘息起来。  
王九龙随便招来一只磁力悬浮座椅，将张九龄放在自己的膝上，低声问：“哪里不舒服？让我看一看。”  
张九龄哪里说得出口！可升腾的情欲时刻折磨着他的理智，张九龄已然顾不了这么多了。  
他捞起王九龙的手，放于自己的胸前。那地方已经涨成了少女酥胸大小，摸起来极软。  
王九龙先是一愣，想起OMEGA发情时会涨奶这件事，而后极快地反应过来，一边低语着安抚他，一边将衣服轻轻掀开。  
一对小奶子颤巍巍地弹出来，原本的蜜色皮肤变得更为光滑白腻，奶尖嫩乎乎地顶在王九龙手心里，一摸就受不住似的抖起来，可人得紧。  
王九龙喉头一紧，面上却不动声色地抚上那对小乳慢慢揉弄。他一手就能掌握的嫩乳，奶尖儿更是招人得不得了的粉色，此时已肿硬起来，像一颗艳红宝石，缀在一团蜜色之上。  
“疼……刚才涨起来的。”张九龄连低头都不敢低头，双颊红成一片。他仰着头，看不得王九龙将手覆在自己女人似的初乳上的样子，感官反而愈发明晰，“……别、你别拧了。”  
偏偏王九龙不遂他的意，揉乳的动作渐趋于有力，似乎被奶香味儿吸引般越凑越近，终于一口含住了那新长出来的乳房。  
“啊……！”张九龄哪里受过这个，控制不住地呜咽出声。奶子在湿软的口腔中被又吸又咬，下身汹涌的感觉更甚，张九龄不自觉地款摆起劲瘦的腰部，下意识磨蹭着王九龙的大腿。  
王九龙看他实在难熬难免心疼，打定主意让他先去一次，一边用牙齿拉扯着口中软嫩的小奶头，一边悄悄将膝盖抵在他两腿间，慢慢摇晃起来。  
“唔！你别……啊……”张九龄眼泪都要出来了，他被搂着腰抱坐在王九龙腿上，坚硬的膝盖在他发着水儿的那处要命地磨动，时不时蹭过前面敏感的会阴，快感铺天盖地袭来，从脊椎酥到尾骨，完全软下来任由他的ALPHA玩弄。  
他红着眼睛抱住王九龙埋在他胸前的脑袋，呜呜地低声叫着，听起来又凄惨又爱娇。  
上下夹击的快感过于陌生而强烈，更别说王九龙的动作渐渐大了起来，甚至用膝盖上下颠起来，撞着他最受不住的那处，一次比一次用力，让他止不住颤栗，却被死死固定在腿上，逃也逃不开。  
有什么东西——陌生的、无法抗拒的东西——  
张九龄惊慌不已，手指抓皱了王九龙的披风，那正乐不思蜀的男人早就把手移到他结实有肉的屁股上，像个痴汉一样揉着光滑的臀肉不愿撒手。  
“别弄了、别弄了……”张九龄口中吐出断断续续的呻吟，含泪的眼瞳亮晶晶的，从耳尖到脖颈都红透了。他不知这越来越烈的快感会通向何处，只知道他怕是会沉沦于这种欢愉中，再难抽身。  
王九龙才不听他的——看九龄仰高了头喘息的模样，明明是爽得不行。他清楚张九龄是要到了，狠下心朝着奶头一咬，同时膝盖磨着张九龄的腿心狠狠一怼，便听得九龄“呜——”地发出一声濒死般的哀鸣，浑身肌肉抖个不停，下身布料上的湿迹以肉眼可见的速度扩散开来。  
张九龄脑袋都要炸了——他这是……潮喷了？  
他脑子里一片空白，一边被狂热快感鞭挞着身体，一边倍感丢人地埋首在王九龙肩窝，直觉得自己是真真没脸再抬头了。  
王九龙也明显地一怔，随即笑起来:“没想到少将大人这么快就潮吹了……”  
张九龄不说话。  
王九龙等了一会，知道他心里难受，于是低低叹口气，环抱着他侧头过去亲他耳后：“我很开心。”  
“你看起来很喜欢我的触碰，我这个Alpha总算是有点用处。”王九龙含着笑摸摸他的头顶，“不然你总是一副谁也不需要的样子，我会觉得自己很多余。”  
张九龄额头抵着王九龙肩窝，终究是闷闷地开了口：“你还可以更开心一点。”  
他顿了一下，终于抬起头，迎上王九龙的目光:“再不控制会惹得发情期提前，那时候就麻烦了……”  
“……你来吧。”  
他的语气虽然听起来勉强，如墨的眸子里却盘旋着一些哀求的意味，看起来有些软弱。  
王九龙简直没办法抵抗这个，而且他也硬得不行了——从在外面抱住九龄的那刻起。  
“你稍微轻点……我那个……”王九龙把张九龄放在桌子上时，张九龄终究是低声哀求了一句。  
他想叫王九龙温柔些，多亲吻他，多疼疼他，却觉得自己太矫情，怎么也说不出口。  
其实也不必说出口。  
王九龙微笑起来。他将张九龄的裤子褪下，又抬起他光裸的长腿，隔着内裤抚弄张九龄身前挺立起来的物事。  
张九龄觉得自己的脑子快炸了，不敢看他的动作，偏头盯着顺着小腿滑到脚踝挂住的裤子。可是过一会他的小腿开始受不住快感在空中晃动，连带着裤子也堪堪地抖动，让他也觉得色情地不得了。  
经过刚刚一波高潮，张九龄的内裤早已湿哒哒的，甚至连大腿根都一片水光。王九龙摸了一会儿，张九龄便催促般地稍稍晃动起来。  
王九龙抬头看了看，张九龄正抬手捂着自己的眼，露出流畅的下颌线条，喉结在一颤一颤地动，似乎紧张得不行。于是他欺身向前拨开张九龄的手，在他惊讶的眼光里吻住他的嘴唇。  
“唔……”这个吻让张九龄彻底妥协下来，就在这一刻，事情有了微妙的变化。张九龄低垂着鸦黑色的长睫任王九龙吮吻他的舌尖，温驯地不可思议。  
王九龙喉咙里发出一声低笑，一边持续着这个黏腻腻的吻，一边分开他的腿，硬起的下身对着他两腿之间百般顶弄。  
“哈啊……楠楠……”张九龄难耐地皱起眉头，却紧紧抱着王九龙的脊背，像个接吻上瘾的人一样贴着他的嘴唇，仿佛那才是他的解药。  
王九龙用唇舌安抚了他好一会儿，才让粘人的张九龄乖乖躺好，自己直起身来查看那一处——皇帝搞来的药物，有没有副作用还另说呢。  
他低着头近距离地看了看，青涩的后穴像是感受到他视线中的热度，怯怯收缩几下，就有一股晶莹的液体涌出穴口，落在床单上沾湿一片。  
他伸出手去，先是在沉甸甸的囊袋上揉了揉，听见张九龄压抑的喘息后慢慢向下，坚硬的指甲划过会阴，按在软糯的后穴上揉开紧紧闭合的穴口，里面竟是含了满满一汪淫水儿，随着他小心翼翼的撑开，将他的指头浇得透亮。  
他又在外面稍稍抚弄一会儿张九龄的肉棒，小心地伸了一根指头进后穴，不多时就摸到了某一处略粗粝的地方。张九龄的嫩穴细细颤抖着紧吮着手指，王九龙用力刮弄软嫩高热的穴肉没两下，便听得张九龄一声闷哼，腰部挺起来狠狠颤抖，花穴里像发了水一样喷出一小股儿来，前面的阴茎也一抖一抖地射出浓精。  
“……又到了……怎么会……”  
张九龄脱离地躺回床上享受高潮余韵，浑身肌肉都被亮晶晶的汗水浸湿，双眼无神地低声喃喃，像是被王九龙的手指肏丢了魂儿。  
事情比他预想得还要严重。被迫发情的身体过于敏感，几乎王九龙没弄几下就要高潮。张九龄现在已经开始隐隐约约惧怕起来——自己最终会堕落到什么地步？  
王九龙却不知他心中所想，见了他惑人的高潮淫态再也忍不下去，将张九龄翻了个身摆弄成最好进入的跪趴式，引导着他高高撅起屁股，便拉下裤子，也顾不上进一步的扩张，将粗长的烙铁在他股间蹭上滑腻的淫水儿，一点点插入进去。  
只是张九龄未经使用过的后穴还是过于窄小，虽然有丰沛的淫液润滑，却还是有即将裂开般的痛觉。  
“王九龙……你太大了……”张九龄痛苦地咬着牙，却没有任何反抗的动作，甚至反手拉住王九龙的手臂，仰起头向他索吻，难得弱势地求取慰藉——这种程度的痛苦并不算什么，他在之前的人生不知忍过多少回了；然而对于被爱人抱入怀中紧紧吻住的感受，他永远充满了急迫的渴求。  
王九龙咬着他的下唇，下身还在温柔而坚定地挺进。为了缓解张九龄的痛苦，一手附上他胸前的小乳轻怜蜜意地揉捻，另一手绕到前面摩挲着张九龄敏感的马眼，直逗得他低声放浪不停，模模糊糊地只会叫王九龙的名字，仿佛脑子里除了他空空如也。  
什么帝国少将，什么银河战神。他现在只是一个被王九龙轻而易举牵着鼻子走的OMEGA，心甘情愿地为其献上曾严防死守过的绝对禁区。  
他不是屈从于OMEGA的本能，他只是臣服于爱。  
＊  
刚开始的抽动隐忍又缓慢，王九龙尽力忍耐着本能的冲动，额上的汗滴落在张九龄唇边，被混混沌沌的他舔进嘴里，舌尖尝出一点点咸和苦，还有王九龙信息素的气味。  
是初雪。  
王九龙信息素的味道是初雪。一般很难被闻到，就算是发情，也会被更为强烈的Omega信息素掩盖过去。张九龄尝在嘴里，才勉强抿到一丝凉凉的清甜。  
张九龄勉强撑起身体，伸出猩红的舌尖儿，从王九龙的下颌舔舐上去，接住即将滴落的汗液。  
他想要更多。只要是有关于王九龙的东西，他就变得贪得无厌。就像现在，虽然心中羞耻得快要死去，后穴仍然死死缠住王九龙，撒娇般紧紧地偎过去，诚实地表述出主人内心的想法。  
“你乖一点……”王九龙被他刺激得连声音都在抖，力道一下没控制住，狠狠戳刺进去，于是张九龄被疼痛与快乐裹挟，猛地仰起头颅低叫出声，凄惨哀艳又心满意足。  
随着张九龄后面被凿出越来越多滑腻的水儿，王九龙的动作逐渐放开，攥住他的腰部一下一下毫不留情地狠顶。张九龄跪趴在小小的椅子上，四肢挨的很近，很勉强地保持住平衡。他上身的军装扣子解了一半，从肩膀上滑落下来搭在臂弯处，裸露出锁骨和乳房；裤子被扒下来，堪堪挂住左脚脚踝，金属皮带扣随着耸动在地面上敲出细微的声响。  
他控制不住自己的声音，即使知道自己不应该发出那么软弱的叫声，却仍是完全没办法抑制，只好可怜巴巴地去找王九龙讨要一个吻，在咕咚咕咚吞下王九龙口水的同时，战栗着被干到不知多少次的高潮。  
王九龙只觉得里面柔嫩软烂得不像话，他被温柔又热情地包裹，抽动之间脑海中大片大片的闪光，逼的他越进越深，终于怼到某块极嫩的软肉，一下吸进王九龙的小半龟头，烫得他倒抽一口凉气，尾椎发麻，差一点缴械投降。  
“啊——！”张九龄也吓了一跳，腰部猛然向上一挺，内里的水儿止不住地流出来：“那里是……”  
“生殖腔？”王九龙汗津津的脸上露出略微邪恶的微笑，下身更是不留情面地深顶，每一次都刺入更多，势要那隐秘的一处被自己占有侵略，彻彻底底、完完全全地归属于自己所有。  
“少将大人的这里似乎很欢迎我啊……”王九龙低喘着，“闭得一点也不紧，就那么想给我生孩子吗？”  
他再怎么说也是血气方刚的青年，在床事里爱说些胡乱的荤话，更爱看张九龄面红耳赤、无处闪躲的样子：“你说，若是知道帝国战神被操大了肚子，你那些崇拜者们会怎么想？”  
“别说了……”张九龄捂住眼羞得要死，身体内却猛地一阵收缩，有感觉得不行。  
怎么会这样……  
“这么喜欢啊。”王九龙戏谑地看着他，把他从椅子上抱进怀里，将他柔韧的长腿盘在腰上，坏心眼道：“少将大人比我想象中更淫荡啊。”  
他嘴上这么说着，看向张九龄眼神却很温柔。刚想再说些什么，却被走廊里传来的一阵嘈杂声打断。  
“休息室就是这附近吧？我们在这里待命，直到宴会结束就行了。”  
艾……艾尔？  
张九龄眼睛猛地睁大，随即“唔”地叫出声来——显然王九龙也认出了他的声音，此时正坏笑着狠狠顶弄生殖腔，一副“我刚刚说什么来着”的模样。  
他在张九龄的耳边低声提醒：“我忘记开隔音设备了，龄龄记得叫小声一点哦。”  
张九龄口中被塞了王九龙的两只手指，连滑腻舌头都被夹住狎玩，水光潋滟的眼中朦胧映出王九龙的笑容，隐秘内心便生起一股绝望与欢愉交织的情绪来。  
他爱王九龙，这是他的原罪。  
以原罪为起点，就算最后被牵引至变成荡妇的结局，也未尝不是一件甘美的事。  
＊  
“话说艾尔你在少将大人手底下做事，很辛苦吧？”说这话的似乎是一个普通士兵，语气中含着不可忽视的艳羡。  
“怎么会辛苦！”卡尔慷慨激昂的声音响起来，清楚地传进张九龄的耳朵，“我们少将大人又正直又威风，时时刻刻都严于律己，拥有钢铁一样的意志，我又怎么能轻易叫苦叫累？我的目标就是一生追随少将大人，只要他笔直的身影还在，我就能坚持下去！”  
可是他不知道，他奉作偶像的战神大人，此时正满眼是泪地被男人抱在怀里，军装被脱得乱七八糟，口中浑浑噩噩吮吸着男人的手指，肚子里被粗大的肉棒不停侵犯，就连最隐秘的生殖腔也要丢了去了。  
“忍不住叫声的时候就咬我吧。”王九龙用两指抚弄了一下张九龄的上颚，“我不怕疼的。”  
张九龄哪里舍得咬他，柔软湿热的舌头缠住王九龙的手指，在指缝之间色情地滑动。被玩弄上颚居然也会产生酥麻的快感，张九龄满足得直想哭。  
最倚重的副官仅仅一墙之隔，他却正在被男人缓慢而彻底地玩弄，还满脑子都在不知廉耻地渴望着更多……  
张九龄难堪地闭上眼，拒绝面对这样的事实，王九龙却不饶他，粗大的肉棒一再顶弄，激得张九龄浑身战栗起来，“呜呜”地哀鸣。  
不行了……真的受不住了……  
已经不知道高潮了多少次，张九龄觉得自己体内的水分都快要蒸发殆尽。药效在多次迅猛的高潮中被彻底冲淡，现在的张九龄完完全全被王九龙彻底开发，只等着生殖腔被男人破开的那一刻，迎接极致的快乐。  
“乖，自己打开好不好？”王九龙揽紧张九龄的腰，诱哄着张九龄张开腔口。张九龄简直被操得不知所措了，呜咽着刚放松一下，就被王九龙坏心地狠狠一顶，直接被撬开了腔口，肏进了生殖腔来。  
“啊……被楠楠肏开了……”张九龄神志不清地低喃，只觉得肚子里崩紧到快要抽筋的地步，小腹一抽一抽地泄出透明的甜水儿来。  
他无法控制地开始掉泪。那里面的肉极软极嫩，还热得不得了，是张九龄最敏感的地方，几乎王九龙每碰一下就来一个小高潮，哆哆嗦嗦潮出一小股水儿来。  
王九龙被这么软嫩的小嘴儿吸着，额上青筋暴起，本来的温柔之心又被男人的本能掩盖，提起张九龄的一条腿挺动胯部又狠又快地肏进去，操得他不停喷水。  
“乖宝再忍忍……”王九龙此时也已经是强弩之末，他飞快地按下墙壁上某个按钮，外面的声音便戛然而止，完全隔离开来，“我陪着你……”  
他咬牙抱住张九龄的腰，腰间下了狠劲儿不间断地深深埋进去胡乱搅动，什么九浅一深的技巧根本想不起来，只能奉行最原始的动作，一下一下狠尻幼滑软嫩的生殖腔，直把身下的Omega欺负得张大了嘴叫都叫不出来，只能被迫接受他给予的高潮。  
“啊啊——”  
高潮来得又急又猛，张九龄蜷缩起身子，浑身肌肉绷紧，一股热潮自小腹奔流而下，冲刷着敏感的肠穴，兜头浇在王九龙的龟头上，烫得他从尾椎一路麻到小脑，将精液满满地全射了进去。  
张九龄正处在极乐的时刻，缩着肩膀抖得不行，那一处已是敏感到极致，此时被王九龙迎头一阵激射，正如红肿酸痛的伤口又被人狠狠按压一次，当即一口咬在王九龙的肩上，眼泪流了满脸，前端被刺激得射个不停，后穴里的淫水儿更是止也止不住地涌出来，流满了整条大腿。  
他被干得连续高潮了。  
身体上的快感达到恐怖的地步，大脑一片空白，脸上是痛苦与快乐混合的淫艳表情，整张脸被汗水和泪水浸得湿了个透。张九龄抱着Alpha的脖颈，眼泪打湿了他的领子，整个人都往王九龙怀里贴去，忍着肚子里一热一热的诡异快感。  
“会怀孕……”他昏昏沉沉地想起这件事，却无力阻止，皱眉难耐地摸上自己的小腹，被灌了一肚子精的那处已然鼓起来，一动还能听见精液在生殖腔里晃荡的咕叽咕叽声。  
王九龙抱着高潮过后茫然失神的张九龄，两人又黏糊糊地亲了一回，张九龄又什么都忘了，只觉得王九龙只射一次根本不够，他想要他把自己生殖腔里完全灌满，稍微一动就会从屁股里面漏精的地步。  
他发痴似的蹭着王九龙的胸膛，却突然听见王九龙笑了一下，把便携的小型光脑推到他面前：“宝贝，我们不在，老皇帝倒是挺威风。”  
张九龄猛地清醒起来，意识到自己都在不知廉耻地想写什么，窘迫地脸红不已，装模作样地偏过头查看光脑。  
这一看之下，忍不住皱紧了眉。  
这次的大典是帝国建国三百年的庆祝仪式，虽说事先流程都已排演好，可无故缺席仍旧是大不敬。  
老皇帝这下算是抓到了把柄，以“蔑视法礼”这种荒唐的理由，撤销了王九龙的爵位，收回了他手里的一部分兵权。而自己本该一同处罚，只是自己那忠心耿耿的副官用军衔担保少将大人是突发隐疾才没有出席，也幸好他在军政两处都有些威望，皇帝终究不敢做得太过分，只给了一个二级处分了事。  
欲加之罪，何患无辞。  
他心下沉重，一开口语气喑哑：“世子殿下，以后……我养你。”  
撤销爵位一事本就在王九龙的意料之中，此时看见张九龄一脸严肃认真的模样，又听他说了这么一句话，反倒笑起来，心情很好地逗他：“可我若不想被你养呢？好歹我也是个Alpha，怎么能依赖着Omega过活？”  
张九龄毫不犹豫地抬起眼：“也可以——我把所有钱都给你，你来养我。”  
王九龙一怔。  
张九龄却已经开始认认真真地算起来：“每月军部给我的薪酬是二十四万新币，补贴三万新币，扣除各种租用费，还剩下……”  
他不知道自己现在是什么样子。军装还乱糟糟的没穿好，锁骨肩颈全是星星点点的青紫吻痕，连带着小乳也被玩弄得肿成两倍大。下身更是一片狼藉，大腿内侧还留着干涸的精斑，叫人一看便知上将大人是刚被弄过了的。  
可他此时却表情严肃地认真考虑要养自己Alpha的事情，引得王九龙心中柔软一片，叹息般抱住他：“……你真是笨蛋。”  
张九龄停止计算，乖乖地回抱住他，低声道：“笨蛋最喜欢你了。”  
“所以就算前路艰难，我陪你一起面对。”  
“好。”王九龙笑起来，温柔地低头，唇齿交缠间一片旖旎。  
“陪你活到银河坍缩的誓言，在我这里永远有效。”

【fin.】


End file.
